Sugared Freckle, Blonde Raven
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Lonely barista Tadashi Yamaguchi is set on spending Christmas alone, again. Until he meets a handsome blonde stranger who shakes him from his yuletide melancholy and steals his heart. However not everything is as pleasant or simple as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Ha ha ha, oh but Emily, Christmas was months ago!**

**... (¬▂¬)**

**So here is my Christmas Trade fic for Max's a couple of weeks late, my bad. Please enjoy the trashy goodness**

As the weather changed so did the clientele. During the sunny days of spring, the variety of different customers that had come through the cafe doors had been different and vibrant. But now as the weather turned cold and the snow threatened to start falling over night, the customers and their needs shifted.

In the place of ice tea and sweet drinks, coffee and hot chocolate sold better. Not that Yamaguchi minded. He preferred making and serving hot, steaming drinks. The sugar and smell of freshly roasting coffee made his mouth water and his senses spin. But the customers he did not like, the couples entering hand in hand with smiles and heat in their eyes. Couples cuddling up on the long, padded benches of the cafe, holding each other close, kissing, touching and in some overly graphic cases licking. It made his stomach turn, especially when he had to go bus those tables, taking cups and discarded sugar wrappers and getting in all close to the happy couples and their embrace.

He shouldn't have been so bitter, his boss was always berating him on it. How could someone so young be so bitter appeared to be a constant mysterious to Suga but it mattered little to Yamaguchi. People and their happiness could stay far, far away from him especially during the winter and holiday season.

"If you keep frowning like that, you'll trip over your own lip." Jumping slightly as his employer tapped him lightly on the shoulder, Yamaguchi felt his face flush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, just tired." Smiling sadly at him, Suga nodded.

"Well clean up here and you can head home early. It is the weekend after all." Opening his mouth to immediately decline the kind offer, the silver haired man would hear no word of it. "No excuses, Daichi will be here any minute and he can help me lock up. You can head off."

Keeping his head down as he went about his final tasks with a small smile, Yamaguchi was moved by his boss' kindness, even more so as the fatigue of the week came down upon him in the last minutes of his shift. Calling good bye to Suga as the cafe owner's tall, dark and some what scary looking boyfriend walked in only to give him the thumbs up. Even when he was being nice Daichi was some what scary, so it made his fumbling attempts to pull on his jacket and wrap up his scarf before making for the door a little harder.

Pushing his scarf away from his chin as he looked out the window, his quick glance up didn't save him from bumping into a customer entering the store. Stepping back with a red face and ears burning, his eyes flickered up quickly to the tall blonde who'd just passed the threshold and who completely ignored his existence.

_And of course he would,_ Yamaguchi thought, ducking around the tall man as he pushed open the door and winced in the cold air. Looking over his shoulder for a final time, he took a moment to take in the blonde he'd so recently encountered. No doubt he'd be awaiting some drop dead gorgeous date for the evening. With his imitating height and honey amber eyes he would never be alone on a Friday night. Unlike himself, who was bitterly alone and had nothing better to do then go home for a hot shower and eat packet mac and cheese.

Dragging his feet down the cold, yet crowded pavement he snuggled deeper into the depths of his jacket and scarf. Suga giving him the Friday night off might have seemed like a kind thing to do, but in truth it did nothing but highlight his loneliness.

It wasn't that Yamaguchi was unhappy, he was just lonely, at least that's what he told himself. Opening the door to his apartment with cold, numb fingers he was immediately set upon by a bouncing bundle of housemate.

"Why is Suga texting me saying you need to get drunk or laid or both?" Pushing Nishinoya aside as he hung up his coat and pulled off his scarf, the freckled man frowned.

"He said that?"

"Yup" his loud housemate continued without a breath. "So what's it going to be? I have a stack of beer in the fridge or Tanaka and the boys waiting on speed dial for a night out." Shaking his head as he passed through the house, he switched on the light in the empty kitchen and headed straight for the fridge.

"Neither, I'm going to shower then sleep. Work starts early tomorrow and I have no desire to work with a hangover." Groaning Nishinoya pouted.

"Come on, a cafe is like the best place to work with a hangover. All that free coffee you can drink."

"And it is blatantly obvious you have never worked in retail." Staring at the shelves of the fridge, Yamaguchi was amazed to see that Nishinoya had not been lying when he spoken about the beer. "Thanks for the offer, but not tonight."

Booing him as he sorted through to the back of the fridge, Nishinoya would not budge.

"Come on, boys night in? Boys night out? You can't just crash out on the sofa, watching late night volleyball, it's what you do every night." Deciding on a small container of eatable left overs, Yamaguchi shook his head, trying in vain to work around his housemate's good intentions.

"There's nothing wrong with that and I don't do it every night." Shaking his head, his bright bleached crown shaking with him, Nishinoya disagreed.

"Nearly every night. Come on, just come out for a little while." Slamming the door of the microwave closed, Yamaguchi stared at the tub bathed in unnatural golden light as it circled the heated box.

"Not tonight, maybe next week. Thanks anyway though." Sighing as he reluctantly admitted defeat, Nishinoya slumped down on the kitchen bench, watching his friend closely.

"Fine, but promise you'll come out with us soon okay? I feel like we haven't chatted in ages. And Tanaka's feels the same." Feeling guilty all of a sudden, Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Maybe when Suga puts on a newbie at work." He didn't mind giving up his Saturday morning every now and again, but he missed sleep ins and until his boss got around to interviewing some new barista, he was stuck opening Saturdays.

Humming as he fiddled with his phone, Nishinoya gave him a pointed look.

"Fine, but the minute he puts someone on we've getting shit faced. No excuses. You will get drunk and or pick up, even if it's the last thing I do." Waving off his ramblings as the microwave dinged, Yamaguchi moved off to his bedroom, steaming tub and chopsticks in hand.

"Whatever you say."


	2. Chapter 2

Opening on Saturdays really wasn't so bad, the money was good but the colds morning made things hard. Especially when the bed was so warm and the outside was so cold. Thankfully the heater at the cafe booted up very quickly and usually within the hour the dining room and kitchen was nice and warm. Unpacking a selection of pastries delivered that morning, Yamaguchi let his mind wonder as the music played from the radio docked over the surround speakers.

Maybe he should have gone out with Nishinoya the night before. He'd eaten, showered and locked himself in his room, faking sleep the moment he heard the knock on the door, signalling Tanaka and the others arrival. He ignored the polite knock on the door, fanning sleep until Nishinoya gave up and left. It was childish but he simply couldn't bring himself to care, couldn't bring himself to care about anything. Sleep was always easier. Until the next morning when he felt guilty about not hanging out with his friends and for no good reason other then he was feeling tired and lazy. It was a weak excuse, but one he used often all the same.

Flipping the sign open over as he stocked up the front end fridge with milk, he relaxed in the quiet peace and awaited his first customer. Fiddling with his phone, the snap and catch of the door handle forced his head up. But only for a second it would seem as bright, golden eyes caught his and he felt an incoming panic attack emerging. The customer was easily distinguishable as the blonde arriving at the store late last night and was now in store once again. Except Yamaguchi wasn't leaving now and would have to deal with this handsome stranger by himself and try not to make a huge fool of himself.

"Hi," he managed to croak out. "What can I get you?" Tipping his nose up with a raise brow, the blonde stared down at him with the disdain some would reserve for cockroaches.

"Espresso," he said shortly. Shedding his coat and using the in store hangers to clock it, those keen eyes bore into Yamaguchi's a second time. "No sugar or milk, black and hot." Watching him take a seat on the side of the cafe by the window, Yamaguchi could only blink. Standing stunned and looking stupid was one of his speciality and right now he was owning it. "And some time this century would be nice."

Jumping into action at the blonde's borderline rude words, Yamaguchi worked through the order with quick, sure efficiency. Delivering his order as his customer open up an expensive, slim laptop, the dark haired man put down the tiny cup and saucer before his shaking hands could drop it. He usually wasn't this nervous around customers, even with such attractive patrons but this man shook him. Shook him to his very core and he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was because he was the polar opposite to Yamaguchi, everything he wanted to be and in many ways everything he wanted.

"Thanks." Short, curt and with no real thanks about his words, the smaller man bowed slightly before retreating around the bench and hiding his face behind the coffee machine.

Glancing over the bench at the man on the other side of the room, he was tempted to turn the music up just to break the awkward atmosphere. But as another customer entered with a sigh and a chilly breeze, Yamaguchi pushed the idea from his mind, focusing on his job and ignoring the blonde loitering in the corner.

As the day dragged on Yamaguchi's anxiety about the silent customer in the corner grew. Even once Suga arrived and they spilt the shift work, his eyes kept dancing back to the window, just to sneak a peek at the blonde.

"Did you have a good night last night?" Bumping him lightly with his hip, Suga grinned at his barista. Elbow deep in soapy water, Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. He'd been annoyed by his employer's interfering the night before, but now he just couldn't care less.

"I did, spent it at home sleeping." His face falling, pout trembling on his bottom lip, Suga looked incredibly unsatisfied.

"Didn't want to go out with Nishinoya?" Scrubbing at a particularly stubborn smear of grease Yamaguchi shook his head.

"Not this time. Put someone else on to cover the weekend shifts and I just might." Maybe there had been too much aggression in his tone. He was very thankful to Suga for all the kindness he'd given him over the years. But that didn't mean the older man had the right to stick his nose in his personal life at every given opportunity.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. We have interviews lined up starting Monday. You'll get your weekends back in no time. And then I want to hear about all your crazy escapades with Nishinoya." With a final pat on the back, his boss leaving him feeling cheerful and with no bad blood between Yamaguchi pulled the plug before moving off to clean up an empty set of tables. And of course the table of the mysterious blonde by the window. He'd been there at least three hours and while it wasn't an uncommon occurrence, it was usually groups or couples taking up the most time and space in the cafe. Not a single man, tapping away at his laptop and pounding through expensive Italian coffee but Yamaguchi certainly one to judge, not in the least.

Kei Tsukishima was lonely. He was also petty, sarcastic and had a nasty attitude that bordered on cruel. But he also loved his brother, the shorter blonde holding a special place in his ice heart he refused to offer any one else. Which usually didn't matter, until Akiteru requested something stupid like this.

_ "You're lonely" the older man had deducted the Thursday night before hand. "You never go anywhere, you never do things. When was the last time you got a date?" Immediate denial rose in Tsukishima s throat, coupled with a sour come back but it fell short as his older sibling prodded his side. "See? You can't even remember. Do me a favour okay?" _

He should have said no. No straight out and be done with the whole affair, but he was feeling sorry for his brother. His all too recent status as single no doubt impacting his request. _"Bring a date to Christmas dinner. Someone nice and sweet. And not just for Christmas," he warned. "Try to open to them, just once." _

It had sounded stupid then and it had sounded stupid now, and yet here he was. Camped out in a tiny little cafe on the other side of the river, watching the rain begin to fall and downing coffees to keep somewhat awake. He'd come straight from a gig and with nothing more to show for it then bad breath and a banged elbow. Changing in the club green room toilet stall was a borderline impossible task for someone of his height.

Straightening his jacket, he scanned the room for a potential 'date'. His brother's request had not been a once off event. Since his final year of high school his parents had been badgering him for years to bring a nice, quiet girl home for their approval and doting. His plan would now put an end to that and all he needed was a nice, quiet boy.

For a Saturday morning the little shop was remarkably quiet. He'd scouted it out the night before, reading up online reviews in an effort to make his search easier.

_A quiet, cosy little establishment, close to the river. Welcoming all, Sugar has a delightful atmosphere and well perfected coffee. _

It had also fallen under the listing of _Gay Bars _in his area.

Not that Tsukishima would ever call it that. He'd played at a variety of different clubs, gay or otherwise and there was no distinguishing feature here that screamed of its hopefully homosexual clientele.

Watching the nervous waiter clear his table for a third time, the blonde was amazed he didn't slip in a puddle of his own sweat. He looked a right mess and probably shouldn't have been working in the retail industry to begin with.

"Can I get you anything else sir?" His voice was just above a whisper, surely to be considerate, but with the music above him blaring and the chatter in the room steadily increasing it was hard to hear.

"Pardon?" Tsukishima barked out sharply, more then a little pleased to see the smaller man jump.

"Something else?" His server tried again, watching him closely with eager eyes. "To drink?"

Checking the time with a small nod, Tsukishima rattled off his usual order and smiled charmingly at the server, watching him near trip over himself as he fled back to the counter. Chucking to himself as he donned his headphones and went back to his current mix, the blonde's eyes again took in the room expectantly.

He hadn't expected finding a date would be this hard. And on the same note how could he lure someone in? _Hey want to spend Christmas with my family and I, oh nice random person I just met. _It sounded wrong, but wasn't that how all dating started? Engaging with someone on a personal level without really even knowing them. He was surprised the murder rate wasn't higher.

He knew he was attractive, the amount of female and male admirers he'd gathered over the years was proof of that, so why was finding a date so hard now? Probably because it was so close to Christmas. People would be looking to spend time with family, not to hook up. All but groaning in frustration he thought over his options yet again. If worse came to worse he could probably pay someone. Akiteru hadn't said it was against the rules, but then again a real connection was probably the last thing a hooker had in mind. He could always ask Kuroo, but the humiliation of asking his manager for a date was too painful to think about.

A soft tapping on his knuckles made him jump, then frown as he realised the wait staff had returned.

"No sugar?" Pulling off his headphones and having the other man repeat himself, Tsukishima nodded.

"No thank you," he said curtly, watching the darked hair man bow and go to leave.

It was strange how opportunities presented themselves at the oddest moments. But seeing the chance and taking it the blonde caught the waiter's arm quickly. "When is your break?" Tsukishima knew he hadn't grabbed too hard, but as the nervous man rounded with a jerk and jump he almost apologised.

Wide eyed and sweating the other man glanced at his wrist awkwardly for a watch but not finding one. Unable to hide the snigger, Tsukishima offered him the time with little hesitation.

"In about half an hour," the shorter man managed to choke out. "Why?" He looked on the verge of fainting and it made the urge to tease all the more intense.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get a coffee." Tsukishima almost laughed, the irony of being in a coffee house and asking such a question seemed to be far too much humour for his sleep deprived state. Glancing to the counter then back to him, his suffering waiter appeared not only flustered but suspicious, maybe he thought the whole thing was a joke. Which in hindsight it was, but that didn't mean he had to be so blunt about it. "Or don't whatever," the blonde added shortly, going to put his headphones back on. "I was only being polite."

"No, no" the barista took the bait. "It's fine, I'd love to have a coffee." Grinning as he settled back in his corner, headphones tight over his ears, Tsukishima waved him off with a tap on his watch. Half an hour and waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Yamaguchi was sweating, sweating and freaking out all at the same time. And it most certainly had something to do with the handsome, cold man sitting across from him. Coming into his break he was almost tempted to stay hidden behind the counter certain this was some kind of cruel joke on someone's behalf. Maybe even the handsome man before him who'd briefly introduced himself as Kei Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi had thought maybe he should offer to move location. His new companion had barely moved since he'd arrived almost three hours previous and maybe a walk would be a welcomed change. However instead he found himself sitting across the small table, facing not only the blonde, but a laptop which Tsukishima appeared to be shifting his interest between.

"Are you only a barista?" Staring him down over the rim of his glasses, Yamaguchi was floored by that bright, amber gaze.

"F-For the moment yes," he managed. Stirring the coffee before him, he moved the foam from the centre before raising it to his lips and slurping it down with an appreciative sigh. It was warm and familiar enough to settle his racing heart and made it easier to push on with some questions, just to keep the conversation flowing.

"What do you do Tsukishima-san?" He assumed some sort of salary man or big business boss. He had the look for it and with his expensive electronics and high fashion, it wouldn't have been a surprise.

"I'm a DJ" came the disinterested reply. "I work in the dance clubs along the strip." Cocking his head to the side as he folded his computer closed and focused his full attention of the smaller man, the blonde cracked a grin. "Ever been?"

"Yes" Yamaguchi said honestly, "but only a couple of times."

"Clubbing not your thing?" Watching his companion down the tar like espresso in a single gulp, the freckled man almost winced.

"Kind of" he said slowly. "My house mate and some of his friends are really into the trance scene and it's kind of cool. But I just don't have the stamina for it." Awkwardly hiding behind his coffee cup, he awaited a lecture on the differences between trance, dance and techno, as he'd been on the receiving end of when he'd had an off handed comment like that around some of Nishinoya's friends.

But it didn't come, instead only came a small, but very sure nod.

"I'm not a fan of the action in truth," Tsukishima stared down at the grounds in his coffee cup with disdain. "Grinding up against sweaty bodies for hours on end sounds like a kind of torture." He paused, coughing to cover his confession.

"Then why work in clubs?" Yamaguchi loved working in the cafe, as much as the long and early hours ate at him, generally the work was good and he enjoyed it.

"The music," the blonde said, putting down his tiny tea cup with a click. "The music, the lights, the heat, the bass. It's all worth it." Plus he was usually locked away on a tall balcony away from the sweaty mass and the bodies. Standing above the crowds, hundreds, sometimes thousands of people beneath him, controlled by the flick of his wrist or the drop of a cord. He could work the crowd like a pro, without even saying a single word and it was a power he would never find in any other job. Unless tyranny could be considered a full time job.

"It is nice." Coming back to the conversation with a sigh, Tsukishima waited for the shorter man to continue. "I don't mind the people, it just takes so much effort, you know?" Frowning, the blonde shook his head.

"It's a job for me, of course it takes effort. But then I'm here for a relaxing morning of coffee. You work here, does that take effort?" Going to back pedal quickly, Yamaguchi was surprised by the complex reply and tried his best to answer.

"The effort for work is different then the effort for social interaction." Blinking owlishly at him, Tsukishima leant his elbows on the table, curious.

"It takes effort to interact socially for you? Then why accept my coffee invitation?"

Blushing to his ear tips, Yamaguchi fiddled with his spoon but it only gave him so much time to think over his reply.

"I didn't want to appear rude." Humming as he leant forward on the table, the blonde stretched his long legs out, nudging the shorter man's leg with a grin.

"Is that the only reason?" Licking his lips nervously, the dark haired man nodded. Fighting down his blush as he finished his drink, the brush of a foot against his calf under the table made him jump. This had to be a joke, no gorgeous blondes just walk into cafes and start flirting with people like him. Glancing over his shoulder he tried to seek out Suga, just in case this was him being a nice person.

"Yes..." Yamaguchi tried, swallowing thickly as he watched Tsukishima's grin widened. "I mean you're sitting here all by yourself." Frowning as he sat back and crossed his arms, the blonde's aura changed entirely, going on the offensive in seconds.

"Well thank you so much for saving me from myself." Wincing at the acid in his tone, Yamaguchi tried hard to make up the ground he'd lost.

"Did you want a croissant or something?" Raising an eyebrow as he glanced over at the display cabinet and the set of desserts, Tsukishima nodded.

"Cake. Strawberry. Please." He added as he watched his companion scramble to pick up his order at the counter before racing back. "You can put it on my tab" he said quietly, reaching out for the plate and the delicious looking pink and white delight.

"It's okay," Yamaguchi assured him. "I'm on my break so it's all free."

His lip twitching, Tsukishima would ensure it ended up on his tab, as now it was a matter of pride.

"Want some?" Noticing the lack of a second fork, Tsukishima held a fork full of cake out to the smaller man, watching him all but expire.

"N-no, it's fine. I'm not really a fan of sweet things."

"No?" Drawing out the question as he raised the fork to his lips, the blonde munched down the soft sponge and sticky icing with deliberate slowness. The soft brown eyes watching him with such intensity he almost felt uncomfortable. Feeling a smear of sugar and butter lingering on his bottom lip, the tall man flicked his tongue out to catch the tiny bit of remaining icing.

Yamaguchi felt a wash of hot and cold crash over him. When had watching someone eat cake become so sensual? He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this turned on and yet unbelievably nervous at the same time. He had to look else where, somewhere that wasn't the beautiful man in front of him and his slowly emptying plate. The discomfort of a sudden hot flash and the image of such a powerful man on his knees, pink tongue and plump lips wrapped around his cock was staggering.

"If you don't like sweet things what do you like?" Trembling under his gaze and struggling to put together an answer the dark haired man shrugged.

"I don't mind, but savoury is more my thing." Humming as he licked up and down the fork to catch any remaining icing, Tsukishima was the picture of bored disinterest.

"That's a shame," caught in that golden gaze, Yamaguchi couldn't look away. "I would have been very willing to share with you."

Unable to stop from shaking his head, the barista narrowed his eyes as he stared around the room. Looking again for cameras or for some kind of prank gear, he still couldn't believe this man was flirting with him.

"Thank you for the offer." Pushing his glasses up his nose and licking his lips with a content sigh, Tsukishima sat back with a satisfied sigh. Successful in bringing the other man to his knees in a trembling mess with a single slice of cake was something he should be able to put on his resume. And it worked fantastically towards his overall goal.

"Are you working tonight?" Pulling the now empty plate across the table and getting up to take it back to the counter, Yamaguchi paused mid step.

"Not tonight no." Waiting for a follow up question and receiving none, he returned to find his coffee companion packing up to leave.

"I'll be at the Jazz from two am onwards. Come around if you want to chat or something. I'll be on the main deck." Nodding dumbly as he watched the tall blonde push past him, Yamaguchi jumped into action, just as Tsukishima went to walk out the door.

"You're serious?" Headphones posed to clamp over his ears, the blonde grinned.

"If it's not too much effort."

Coming off his break and wandering back behind the counter, Yamaguchi cornered Suga at the first available opportunity.

"Did you do that?" Hands full of jugs and empty cups, his silver haired employer looked confused.

"The double latte order?"

"No no." Gesturing to the dining area, the slender man ran a hand through his hair. "The guy, the blonde, did you organise that?" Realisation breaking over his face with a cheeky smile, Suga dumped his dishes in the sink.

"Did you really think I'd go as far as to set you up with someone?" Pulling a face, Yamaguchi wasn't convinced. Rolling his eyes as he set about the washing, the older man almost frowned. "Well I didn't, that was all you." Chuckling at his surprise, Suga winked at him. "Don't look so shocked. You're an attractive, talented young man, anyone would be lucky to have you."

Moved by his warmth and support, Yamaguchi hid his smile behind his hand, thinking over these recent turn of events with a shiver.

"But why?" Bumping him in the hip to move his confused barista aside, Suga shrugged.

"I literally just gave you a list of reasons, why? What did he say?" Taking over his washing duty, the dark haired man shrugged.

"He wants me to go meet him at a club tonight." His soft brown eyes lighting up at his words, his boss looked ecstatic.

"Oh my god. That's amazing. You have to go."

Shrugging as he stacked up the cups and saucers, Yamaguchi honestly wasn't sure what he'd do.

"I might go" he said slowly, pleased to see the small rise it got from his boss.

"Nope, you're going. No if or buts about it. You can even have Monday off if you need to. But seriously." Catching his eye with a stern look, the cooper gaze bore no augment. "Just go for a little while, talk to the guy, have some fun." He paused for a moment, looking concerned. "Just give me the guy's name and the address of the club. So if you don't come in on Tuesday I'll know where to start looking." Pulling a face at his morbid prediction, Yamaguchi shook his head slowly.

"How about I just send you a message when I get home okay?" With a final pat on the back, Suga laughed off his concern with a smile and a wink.

"Just text me that you're safe, you don't even need to come home."


	4. Chapter 4

Hoping off the bus and checking his phone for the utmost time for directions, Yamaguchi followed his GPS around the corner and down a small, busy ally. Filled with people, the smell was overwhelming at first but as he stood in line with a crowd of others his nose adjusted accordingly. Brushing down his neatly pressed shirt, the slender man took subtle glances at the others around him gauging his fashion or indeed Suga's fashion choices to be fitting for the atmosphere. He had hoped to head home, shower and get a nap, ensuring that he'd be awake and ready for the late night clubbing. Instead after work and a short, restless nap he had received a rude awakening from Nishinoya, Suga and Suga's scary looking boyfriend.

"You didn't think we'd let you go in alone did you? This is your battle council." Frowning as Nishinoya bounced eagerly on the end of his bed, Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes with a drowsy hand.

"Battle council? For what?"

"Your date" Nishinoya replied happily. Sliding up the bed to rest his head on the pillow beside him, the short man grinned. "You weren't even going to tell me about it. Good thing Suga is on the pulse point of everything." Rolling his eyes as he awkwardly hopped out of bed, He tried to avoid the three pairs of eyes pinned on him.

"I might have" he corrected, pulling on a hoody before pushing passed Suga and Daichi and onto the bathroom. "When did you guys arrive anyway?"

"Oh we've been here for hours" Daichi said with grin. "Suga was insistent you needed some help. I thought you'd be fine though." Thrilled with this vote of confidence, Yamaguchi brushed his teeth and hair with plenty of time to spare for a coffee and a nice take out dinner.

"So you're wearing jeans and what else?" Clicking on the kettle and frowning over the breakfast nook at his boss, the dark haired man shrugged.

"This hoody." Shaking his head as he tossed him a bag, Suga hopped up on the stool beside the nook.

"It's Jazz. Fancy dance club and cocktail bar, you'll need more then a hoody to get in."

"And good hair." Tussling a hand through his house mate's hair, Nishinoya nodded. "Don't worry, I've got that covered."

So now he was standing in line, money in hand to collect a stamp on his wrist at the door. Moving through the crowded dance floor and past the blustering bar, Yamaguchi glanced at his phone for the time. The line inside had gone on longer then he'd expected, it was well passed two am, hopefully Tsukishima's set would be longer then a fifteen minute run. Moving with the crowd and enjoying the beat and bass ringing around him, he was pleased to find the central stage was not a hard thing to miss.

At the center of the dance floor sat a high podium. Perched upon the mass and swam of people was a deck and platform. His heart sank, instead of the bright eyed, blonde who'd pinned him to his seat that afternoon, a masked DJ took the main stage. The music pounding from the speakers around him had the slender man swaying with the crowd, trying in vain to scan the room of hundreds to find his blonde coffee date. Coming up blank with a twist in his neck, Yamaguchi moved with the crowd and worked in closer to the stage. Maybe he'd missed Tsukishima all together, or maybe this DJ was running overtime. When a good beat had the room jumping you couldn't cut DJs straight away, besides the night was young and he had the time to wait.

Managing to sneak a peek at the set list however his heart immediately sank. This masked DJ had been on the decks since one thirty am and had a three hour set. Cringing as realisation set in Yamaguchi knew he was being stood up. Hell the guy probably worked for the club and was just prompting it. It was a two thousand yen cover fee and he'd been right ripped off. Gritting his teeth as he rounded on his heel and tried in vain to work his way back through the crowd. Passing the podium with it's imposing, masked DJ, Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes as he took in the lights and smoke surrounding the darkly clad figure.

There was a small, small possibilities it could be Tsukishima but why would the man would hide himself but then instructed him to come. It was unlikely and he didn't believe it for a second. Swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth, his head beginning to pound with lack of sleep and irregular sleep patterns Yamaguchi pushed out to the club front without even looking back.

Listening to the fading beat of the music as he pounded the pavement, the dark haired man wished for something to take his mind off the dull ache in his stomach. Waiting at his bus step and ignoring the fumbling, drunken crowds surrounding him, his phone became in easy distraction. The minute he appeared online, Nishinoya had sent him through a message.

**That was a short date. Things all good?**

Sighing as he let his head rock back against the glass wall of the bus cubicle, Yamaguchi pulled his jacket in closer around his borrowed shirt.

**I got stood up.**

Watching the little pen dance across the screen, he glanced up at the incoming bus, shattered to see it wasn't his number.

**FUCK! Chin up buddy. At least you got to see the Raven.**

Tucking his hands into his shirt sleeves with loosened buttons, Yamaguchi managed a small smile at his friend's positive outlook.

**Big masked DJ with the feathers and smoke? Yeah, it was pretty cool.**

Settling in as his bus arrived and he managed to snag a seat away from the drunken mob, he awaited Nishinoya's reply, pleased for the distraction.

**He's ranked like number twelve in Japan, a rare chance for such an open gig. You wanna drink when we get home? You got tomorrow off yeah?**

Of course Nishinoya would want to get down to the important details, like getting drunk and eating some crazy late night snack.

**Yeah, sounds good. Do you still have that deep fried sandwich recipe?**

**Always buddy. See you soon.**

Two beers and a stack of deep fried mayonnaise, cheese and chunky chicken sandwiches later, Yamaguchi was feeling considerably better.

"I think" Nishinoya slurred, rubbing a sleepy hand over his eyes and fluffing up his limp crown as he did. "I'd prefer it if a chick wore bikini grade shorts to bed rather then lingerie." Scoffing as he pushed his left over crust across the plate, Yamaguchi yawned.

"Everything with you comes back to volleyball." Blowing him off with a small wave, Nishinoya flipped through the blaring TV stations until settling on the start of a Western film.

"That's because ball is life." Thrusting his phone square in the younger man's face, the bleach fringed man grinned. "Look, the gig you were at for a whole ten minutes."

Flicking his eyes quickly to his left and taking in the crowded club snap posted via some social media, he nodded, defeated.

"Yeah, suppose it was."

"Hey," poking him in the face with his phone, Nishinoya pouted. "Don't be like that. Just get back on the horse and get on with it." Taking his house mate's advice with a gain of salt, Yamaguchi nodded, heaving himself up and off the sofa.

"I know. Thanks for listening and everything yeah."

"Heading to bed? Sleep in okay. Suga doesn't want to see you tomorrow." Laughing sleepily as he moved off to his room and collapsed face first into bed, Yamaguchi rolled over as he heard his phone buzz. An alert from Facebook and a friend request made him curious, enough so to get him shrugging up on his elbows and sliding open the notifications.

**You have one new friend request from Kei Tsukishima**

Pulling a face and all but tossing his phone across the bed, Yamaguchi refused to even look at his phone again. At least until he was more awake and a little less tipsy.

It worked for a whole three minutes.

Grabbing his phone and pulling up the profile of the man who'd so careless tampered with his heart, Yamaguchi scowled as he scanned through the almost blank profile. Beyond a couple of picture tagged by a man titled the blonde's brother, it was remarkably plain. Nothing like Yamaguchi's own profile filled with check ins and statuses. Hovering over the confirm button, he by passed it in order to check a backlog of messages. One was from Suga, asking if everything went okay. The other was from Nishinoya, sending him a link and the final was from Tsukishima. Flicking open the message with an uncomfortable sinking feeling in his gut, he was surprised at what popped up on the tiny screen.

It was a reflection of the picture Nishinoya had shown him before, but instead of the floor view with the crowds of people dancing beneath the grand podium and it's masked leader. This was a sky view. The majority of the shot was taken up by a flood of feathers, the rest was of a crowd moving as one below. There was only once place this photo could have been taken and that would have been perched on the centre stage itself. The attached message only made the photo more cryptic, enough that he had to read it twice.

**Two am on the dot, you out there somewhere?**

Eyes widened at the message, Yamaguchi shook his head in amazement. A small part of him had wanted his timing to be off, for Tsukishima to have preformed earlier or later then he had arrived or departed. But this threw somewhat of a spanner into the works.

**When did you go on?**

Sending off the message with trembling fingers, the cold forcing him beneath the blankets, Yamaguchi couldn't believe what conclusion his mind was coming to.

**One thirty am.**

His jaw almost dropped as he thought over the night's events and what he'd witnessed. Could it really be the cool, calm blonde behind that grand mask of feathers and leather? Shaking his head as he awaited the confirmation, he was skeptical as he replied.

**You're the Raven?**

**No shit Sherlock**

Filled with disbelief, his fingers flew across the tiny keyboard.

**Prove it**

**What do you want me to do? Turn up in the mask at the cafe tomorrow? Someone did a real number on you didn't they?**

That cut a bit, especially when it was so uncomfortably close to the truth.

**Yeah sure**

Expecting a critical reply, something laden with defensive snark Yamaguchi was surprised when a simple one line message came through.

** THERAVEN_DJ**

Clicking open the link to Twitter, Yamaguchi scanned the profile nervously. Dates, links and photos of various gigs. The minimalist profile and biography gave nothing away. The latest post was from that night, information about the club and the set times. Refreshing the link with a sour face, Yamaguchi knew he was being played. There was no way the twelfth best DJ in Japan would just reveal his secret identity to some random he'd just met that day. It was impossible, impractical and yet his heart was pounding out of his chest as the feed reload, fresh with a new image.

**Crows thanks for coming out 2night. As always a banging set at JazzNIGHTCLUB looking forward to the next 1. Shout out to Frenchfries from Sugar**

The picture previously linked through Facebook flashed up on screen as he heart jumped. Frenchfries... There was no way Tsukishima remembered his favour choice of food, there was no way. And yet there it was and in a double hit of evidence, his work at Sugar had been mentioned as well.

**I walked out after ten minutes**

It was an odd confession, but he thought it fair especially when his companion was being so open and honest.

**Owch. Too much effort or the beats not your style?**

Back peddling quickly, he couldn't almost hear the sour tone through the message.

**I thought you stood me up**

Burying his blushing cheeks into his pillow, Yamaguchi resisted the urge to bite the fabric to work out his frustrations. Now he just sounded like a whiny little bitch and that was even worse then coming off as rude.

**Didn't mean you couldn't enjoy the beats**

That was true, but he'd hated the insecure feeling so much he just had to leave. Phrasing that into words however was harder.

**Sorry. Thanks for inviting me**

**Stay longer next time, I promise you'll like it**

Feeling his face burning and his mouth run dry, Yamaguchi had no idea how to reply. Even through text it was plain to see the other man was flirting with him, if not a little pissed off. The heat and carnal intent behind his words were clear as crystal, it was near impossible to believe. A world class DJ, a beautiful, tall blonde babe, going through the effort of not only offering him a public shout out, but also a continuous flood of heated words. Hiding his face in the sheets with a small smile, Yamaguchi let his mind and heart wonder at the possibility.

**I will next time, promise.**

**You better**

Came the curt and blunt reply, leaving him feeling tingly and hot, making sleep almost impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

Rolling over as the click of a door forced him into wakefulness, Tsukishima groaned as he glanced at the clock beside his bed.

"A couple more hours, you could have just given me a couple more hours."

"Nah," the mattress beside him dipped as his intruder jumped up on the bed and crawled up close to him. "I need you to work this mix with Kenma. And the kid won't come out of the house once sunset rolls around." Rubbing a hand over his eyes with a soft growl, the blonde struggled up on his elbows as he kicked out lamely at the man next to him.

"Just have him send over the track, there is literally no need for me to even be anywhere near him in person." Catching the dark brown eyes of his leering manager Tsukishima sighed. "You're not leaving until I do are you?"

"Nope," came the dark haired man's cheerful reply, kicking off his shoes and settled back on the pillows. "We have about an hour until the meeting. You want to get some lunch or something?"

Tsukishima wanted more sleep but with Kuroo's sneaking appearance it was unlikely he'd be getting it any time soon. His manager and his friend, his only friend if was being honest was a good guy, a sly son of a bitch sometimes, but no doubt the best damn manager his agency could supply. And in turn he'd also become the blonde's on again, off again friend for all occasions.

"Come off it, I've gotten a whole two hours sleep over the last three days. Just cancel the meet up and we'll arrange it for some reasonable hour on Monday."

"It's a reasonable hour today, and why only two hours? Please think of your health, that's my beard and butter you're messing with." Clucking his tongue in annoyance, Tsukishima reached for his glasses, hoping lose the edge of his blurry vision behind the lenses.

"I was busy."

"Busy doing what?" Bopping him on the nose with a chuckle, Kuroo relaxed back against the bedhead. "It's not like you have friends or anything. Christmas shopping for the family?" Biting back the insult he almost threw at his colleague, the blonde managed to drag himself up into a sitting position. Checking his phone, he chose to ignore his company in favour of checking his messages.

"This is nice isn't it? Just you and me all snuggled up in bed. It's so domestic."

"I thought you hated domestic. And I quote 'I would rather buy a million cats then get tied down to a wife and kids." Shrugging as he sat up shoulder to shoulder with his friend, Kuroo was undeterred.

"You are not a wife and kids." Frowning as he scanned his emails with tired eyes, Tsukishima pushed the advancing hand off his thigh with a scowl.

"As usual your manner of seduction is completely lost on me." Levelling him with a stern gaze, Tsukishima gave the tall man a quick shove that nearly sent him toppling off the bed, making his stance clear. "Don't fuck where you eat, I'm your business venue remember?" Straightening up with a hand on the bedside table, the older man backed down easily.

"You're far too much fun to tease sometimes. Come on, get up and have a shower. I'll be waiting down stairs with coffee and lunch. You want curry?"

"It'll do" Tsukishima replied sourly, hopping out of bed and stretching his foot as pins and needles set in. "Be down in twenty."

Kuroo's driving always put him on edge, not that the older man was a bad driver, but he did have a particularly bad habit of linger on looking at his passenger for far too long instead of the road.

"So what was with your mysterious frenchfires last night? Were you tripping?" Shaking his head as he gripped the dash bar a little harder coming around a sharp turn, Tsukishima was reluctant to admit his plan.

"Not quite. Remember when I said Akiteru was on my back about Christmas?" Nodding as they pulled up a set of lights, Kuroo bid him continue. "Well he's all like 'bring a date for Christmas' and he just won't let up about it. So I found a guy."

"A guy?" Raising an eyebrow with a grin, the dark haired man put the pedal to the metal as the light flashed green. "I'm sure that'll go down a treat."

Taking a deep breath as the speed jumped, Tsukishima nodded.

"Well that's the plan. Hopefully they'll stop asking after that." Humming, Kuroo looked slightly unimpressed.

"Well at least Akiteru will never turn his back on you. So who's the guy? Someone from the club?"

"Hardly, waiter at Sugar coffee shop." Making a happy ah ha noise, the older man tapped the steering wheel.

"Thus the Sugar. So he is a cutie?" Shrugging, the blonde appeared entirely uninterested.

"Plain, thin, over worked and dull. The perfect toss away boyfriend." Pouting as he glanced at his companion, Kuroo's unhappy expression remained.

"So what comes the new year? You're just going to dump him? That's harsh Glasses, even for you."

Blowing him off with a hiss, the blonde focused on the scenery flying pass. It was cruel in hindsight but he wasn't going to start getting cut up about it. Messing with the kid was fun, last night had been some of the most alive he'd felt in ages. Not only preforming, but later that night online and with the messages. It was almost intoxicating and he could have spent the whole night up doing it, just to see the next message and where it would lead.

"I don't need to hear that from you, cat trash." Laughing as they pulled up at the non nondescript apartment studio, Kuroo gave him a sharp look.

"All jokes aside, I sincerely hope you didn't make a mistake. The last thing we need is your identity out on the scene." Waving him off as he hoped out of the car and stretched, the tall man wasn't phased.

"Certainly not his style, don't worry you're golden goose is safe."

Laying awake and staring at the ceiling, Yamaguchi couldn't shake the fluffy feeling in his chest. He'd be walking on air since waking up early that morning. Wandering out to the messy kitchen he chose to ignore the massive pile of dishes that had accumulated from the previous night's feast. Focusing instead on making tea and taking it back to bed for continued peace without Nishinoya's beloved, yet loud company.

Tsukishima, the beautiful blonde who'd just waltzed into his life like a dream and was intent on turning everything upside down. It was impossible, unbelievable and he had no idea what to do about it. If he was a confident, clever, actual human he would contact the blonde and ask him out for dinner. Like a normal person. Instead he simply sat back in bed, sipping his tea, watching his phone intently and feeling his stomach twist in knots. Maybe if he was lucky Tsukishima would contact him again and put him out of his misery. Even if it was just a short message to tell him to sod off or something of that nature, it would be enough.

At the moment it just felt like everything was up in the air, they'd left the conversation so open it could mean anything. And it was infuriating. The soft knock at the door made him look up with a start. Catching his tea before he dropped it in his lap, Yamaguchi waved his bedraggled looking house mate inside.

"Hey, can I come in?" Pulling his feet up and offering the end of the bed to the small man, the freckled man smiled sympathetically. "You look like you need some more sleep."

"Just a bit," yawning Nishinoya curled up on the end of his bed, eyeing off his tea longingly. "You ended up okay. You look better this morning." Nodding happily as he offered the other man his tea, Yamaguchi sat back with a sigh.

"Yeah, I kind of messed up."

"Oh?" Wrapping his hands around the mug with a pleased noise, Nishinoya raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was kind of at the gig. I just didn't notice." Slapping a hand to his forehead in a dramatic sigh, the small man finished his tea with a loud slurp.

"Was his set pushed back? Because that happen heaps and with the Raven playing I wouldn't have been surprised."

Opening his mouth to reply, Yamaguchi paused for a second. The Raven was prodigy, a skilled anonymous DJ who was rocketing through the dance scene, hiding behind a ridiculous mask and feathers. No doubt he would want to keep his identity a secret, something quiet and sacred and yet he'd shared it with Yamaguchi. That had to mean something.

"Yeah, something like that. He was all cool about it though, I think." Glancing at his phone with a long face, the taller man shrugged. "I mean he hasn't messaged me back this morning."

"Hmm..." Rolling onto his stomach with a stretch and sigh, Nishinoya looked thoughtful. "Are you the guy or the girl?" Blushing as he pulled his pillow up into his lap for a hand hold, the younger man wasn't sure.

"Guy, we're both guys."

"Then just text him back then," came his house mate's blunt reply. "Ask him out for dinner or lazer tag or something. Get on it."

Snatching the phone from his friend's hand with a loud whoop of laughter, Nishinoya dashed from the room, a stunned Yamaguchi close on his heels.

"Wait wait, Nishinoya-senpai, please don't. It's okay, I'll do it I'll do it. Just please don't send anything." The mortification of having to explain that his cheeky, rumbustious house mate got a hold of his phone and sent him through stupid messages sounded like something straight out of high school. Trying lamely to swipe his phone back from a smiling Nishinoya, the slender man was ready to give in.

"You promise to send the message?" Waggling his eyebrows at him with a grin, the bleached crowned man held the phone just out of reach.

"I promise," Yamaguchi committed, reaching out a second time for the phone and pleased to feel it in his palm.

"Good, show me." Groaning at his situation, the freckled man threw his hands up in despair.

"Fine, just give it to me okay?"

Passing him the phone and watching over his shoulder as Yamaguchi typed out a message.

"See? Dinner at Miso Ororo. Can you get off my back now?" Patting him on the back with wide smile, Nishinoya nodded.

"Good good, be pleased. It's my job as your senpai to guide you. Don't hate on that." Laughing despite himself, Yamaguchi stared at the sent message with eager eyes, awaiting the ever important seen and the even more important responses.


	6. Chapter 6

The recording session with Kenma done and dusted, Tsukishima was happy just to get back to bed and get a full night's sleep. Reading through his messages, his sour mood immediately lightened as there was new message from his little barista.

_**Hi, just wondering if you wanted to have dinner sometime? I know a great little place not far from Sugar. I mean only if you want to.**_

He was so polite and every word felt laden with worry. Ignoring Kuroo's running commentary and bad driving, the blonde thought over their conversation from last night. Yamaguchi had been immediate to apologise and very nervous. If Tsukishima didn't know any better he would have said someone had had their heart broken once or twice a time too many.

"You texting your poor boy toy? You should really tell him you know, I'm sure anyone would be happy for a quick lay over the holidays. No need for all the secrecy." Humming as he typed up a quick reply, Tsukishima wondered how much coffee it would take to power through a date or if he should just push it back until the following Monday.

_**Where?**_

"What I do in my spare time is no concern of yours. So long as I arrive at gigs on time you shouldn't worry." Ignoring the tisking directed at him by the older man, Tsukishima read down his Twitter feed as he awaited the reply.

_**Miso Ororo. Contemporary Japanese.**_

Pleased the barista had predicted his next set of questions, the blonde felt his eyes sting as he re read over the message and typed the title into Google. "Ever been to Miso Ororo?" Indicating too late to a chorus of honks behind him, Kuroo looked thoughtful.

"I haven't but I've heard good things. Make sure you pay, it's the least you can do if you're going to break this guy's heart."

"I always pay on dates." Sending back a reply for the promise of a meet up that Monday night, Tsukishima couldn't help but smile even with his friend's grumpy comment.

"You never go on dates, how would you even know?"

Falling into silence, the blonde was not above giving the older man the cold shoulder, especially if it meant making him squirm. Hearing his phone bing and feeling the vibrate through his pocket, he glanced at the message quickly before entering the date and time into his calender.

"I can't work Monday, please don't book me."

"Not a problem. But you're still being a dick."

Yamaguchi was thankful Suga was willing to swap his usual evening shift for a day shift. His boss had been so understanding about this entire affair, he was really living up to his name sake. Donning another borrowed shirt and flattening his hair, Yamaguchi checked his phone again for the utmost time and took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"Better get going soon or you're going to be late." Peering around the doorway, Nishinoya looked the image of a proud parent. "You look great, sure you don't want me to do your hair?" Remembering the time and effort it had taken the last time, Yamaguchi politely declined.

"No no, I'll be fine. Thanks though." Pocketing his phone and getting a high five on his way out, the dark haired man was in incredibly high hopes all the way restaurant. Pausing just before he hit the threshold, his confidence immediately fled, leaving him feeling tense and sick.

What if he was stood up again? Not stood up so much as mistaken. He would have to keep his eyes peeled and be completely on the ball. Stepping inside and pleased by the dramatic shift in temperature, Yamaguchi pulled off his coat as he was greeted by the cordial front of house. The restaurant was busy and crowded and he was glad for having made a booking. Directed to the back of the floor, he took a seat at a small table of two and awaited his date's arrival.

Was this date? Nishinoya and Suga had said as much but maybe Tsukishima didn't see it like that. Except that every single message he'd sent was all but dripping with sensuality. Maybe it was just a hook up, Yamaguchi knew it was a common enough occurrence, but it seemed like a long way to go just for some sex. And for a blonde bombshell like Tsukishima getting laid would be no chore.

"Yamaguchi?" Jumping a little as his name was called, he blushed at his own actions.

"Yes?" he squeaked awkwardly, rounding in his seat and glancing about with nervous eyes. Tsukishima looked good, the few times they'd met he'd always been immaculately dressed and now was no exception. The soft, pastel of a pink and cream pull over complimented a simple pair slim fit jeans, giving the blonde the look of a near perfect model.

"Sleep well?" Mentally berating himself, Yamaguchi wanted to throw himself out the window with embarrassment. What a stupid question. Who asked that?

"I slept well, I'm pretty much nocturnal these days, makes for doing normals things kind of hard." Like meeting people was the implication the dark haired man picked up, but kept to himself. Maybe he was the best the blonde could get. Especially if he stayed behind his mask and beats all the time.

"Well that's good then." Clutching his glass of water like a lifeline as the tall man sat opposite him, Yamaguchi barely managed to keep from spilling it all over himself.

"No work tonight?" Picking up the menu and scanning the contents with quick eyes, Tsukishima managed to lure the shy man into a string of easy and pleasant conversation. Hoping to put him at ease, the blonde watched his companion carefully, keeping tabs on his social cues and ticks. The subtle and slight eye contact spoke volumes of a nervous and rocky childhood but his quick, clear tone and intention in speech didn't make him an idiot. It was strangely pleasant to be dealing with someone who wasn't a complete poser nor talking out their ass.

"How many people were there last night? Hundreds surely." Thinking over the question with a casual twirl of his chopsticks, Tsukishima hummed.

"My agent hasn't given me any numbers yet, but I'd have to say at least nine hundred. The club carters for about twelve hundred, but I don't like to be cocky." Hiding behind his napkin and giggling at the almost humble picture the blonde painted, Yamaguchi relaxed slowly back in his seat. The evening had been going far better then expected, his nerves had been put entirely on the back burner as easy and light conversation went back and forth at an reasonable pace. The food was good too, making for an easy topic should things become awkward and stuck. "So why a barista and why now? You've been to collage surely?" Nodding slowly as he picked at his rice, the dark haired man had become tense all of a sudden. His face going from a relaxed smile to expressionless mould in seconds.

"Baristaing is easy, fun and Suga, my boss, he makes me feel very welcome. I've never been out of place there."

"But you were in college?" Following his friend's train of thought as he sipped a small dish of sake, Tsukishima bid him continue.

Flustered as suddenly the spotlight was shining only on him, Yamaguchi choked it. Hadn't the blonde just finished explaining he'd completed a degree in medical engineering but quit the field to follow his passion. Surely he could offer the same level of openness.

"I didn't do amazingly at school. I was smart enough to keep up with the pack but nothing more." He paused, licking his lips. "Coming into college I was much the same, so I just followed what everyone else was doing and got a business degree or tried to."

His whole body language had changed, the nervous stutter and increasing lack of eye contact speaking volumes.

"What stopped you?" Maybe Tsukishima shouldn't have asked but now he was honestly intrigued.

"Love," the shorter man laughed humourlessly. "Being in love and stupid." Coughing to cover the raw sound in his tone, Yamaguchi shrugged. "That's it really."

"College romance didn't last long?" The blonde sounded interested now and as his curiosity bit at him he just had to get the full story.

"Yeah, something like that" Focusing on his slowly disappearing food, Yamaguchi prayed the other man would let the issue drop. But unfortunately he was not letting up so lightly.

"College is a time for experimentation, is that where you found out you were gay?" Blushing as he pushed his chopsticks and bowl aside, the dark haired man decided just to spill every thing and be done with it. Even if it meant an end to this pleasant dream like date.

"I met this guy and he was really nice. Completely out of my range but nice and friendly all the same." Taking a deep breath and trying hard not to get too lost in the memory, Yamaguchi went on. "We dated casually for a while and I was really happy. So happy I suppose I was blind to the majority of his faults and when he wanted to take it to the next level, it just seemed right." Watching his dinning companion with an air of concern, Tsukishima was suddenly regretting open this whole can of worms.

"It was my first time," the freckled man admitted sadly. "At love and dating and everything." He blushed brighter. "I was so sure of everything until the moment I wasn't." His heart sinking fast, Tsukishima just continued to stare, unsure what else to do. "I wasn't ready and I wanted to back out but by that point I was in too deep and he knew... I didn't-" He paused and took a long drink of water. "The point is college wasn't great. I needed something to get me back up on my feet and making coffee made me happy." Looking up to meet the blonde's eye, Yamaguchi was honestly surprised to see those bright, golden eyes gazing back intently at him.

"I'm sorry for your experiences, it's a real shame."

He didn't know what else to say. Sorry your first boyfriend was dick, but you should totally date me but just until Christmas. That was both in bad taste and ill humour. Instead he simply sat back and enjoyed the end of his wine, lulling the other man back into a sense of security and calm.

"So coffee and cake for dessert?" Smiling at his subtle change of topic, Yamaguchi nodded thankfully.

"Sure, I'd love some."


End file.
